List of Ninja Tools
The ninja in Naruto are often seen using various tools or weapons to help them in battle. The following is a list of the known weapons. Animals * Users: Many characters. * Description: During the Chūnin exams, it was confirmed that animals can be considered a ninja tool. This was brought into question immediately prior to Naruto's fight with Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. A ninja's jutsu may often involve use of various animals; most notably among the Leaf ninja are the Aburame clan; who form a symbiotic relationship with a beetle-like species of insect called the Kikaichū. Also, the Inuzuka clan; which favors the use of canines in battle. In this first style of animal usage, the relationship between ninja and animal extends beyond battle; as they will be in each others company for most of their lives. The ninja will develop a unique style to maximize coordination between himself and his animal partner(s). Another form of animal usage, and far more common, comes from the Summoning Technique. An example of a Summoning Technique is that of Kakashi that calls eight nindogs including Pakkun. This method is a time/space jutsu, which calls an animal to the user during battle after drawing blood and using sufficient chakra. Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives Chakra Seal Tag * Users: Some ninja * Description: Using a tag similar to the exploding tag and placing it on a door, the user prevents anyone else from entering or leaving the room, similar to a padlock. By using a special hand seal, the tag disappears. Exploding Tag Flash Bombs * Users: Some ninja * Description: Flash bombs are small round spheres that are attached to a kunai knife, similarly to an exploding tag. Once thrown, flash bombs explode on impact, creating blinding flashes, used as a diversion. Shikamaru Nara uses these against Tayuya; using them to create shadows so he can use his Shadow Imitation Technique on Tayuya's Doki. Tsume Inuzuka also used a flash bomb while fighting the Preta Path, though this one was in the form of a canister, making it appear more like a modern grenade. Fūma Shuriken Infinite Armor Jōhyō Kama Katana Kunai Lion-Headed Kannon Makibishi Manriki-gusari Metal Wires * Users: Tenten, Sasuke, Kakashi, and some others * Description: The metal wires are used to trap enemies. If enemies get tangled in the wires tightly, they can get sliced up. Probably what's a lot more effective is when Sasuke Uchiha wrapped up Orochimaru, he performed the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, causing the wires to light up on fire, burning Orochimaru. Pills Pills are commonly used to enhance a users natural ability. Blood Increasing Pill Military Rations Pill Mind Awakening Pill Three Colored Pills Poison Puppets * Users: Kankurō, Chiyo, Sasori, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. * Description: All puppets are different. However, they all work on the same fundamental principle. The puppeteer is a master of Puppet Technique, and uses threads of chakra to manipulate the puppet's movements. A trend among puppeteers is to have hidden traps among their puppets, and to use poisons, smoke bombs, and other devices to incapacitate their enemy. Often, the controller of the puppet is a weak close-range fighter. The use of puppet-related jutsu is most often associated with the Hidden Sand. Radio * Users: Several ninja * Description: Used to communicate with other ninjas over a short distance. Usually used on missions with more than one person. Scrolls * Users: Tenten, Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai and many other ninja * Description: Scrolls come in many varieties of uses. Normally, they are used as letters or messages to be sent out, but some scrolls are also suitable for combat. For example, summoning scrolls are activated by the user's blood and allow them to store or summon objects such as how Tenten uses her scrolls to summon weapons. A summoning contract with a line of creatures is also signed by blood on a scroll. Sai uses scrolls to draw on in order to use his Super Beasts Imitation Picture technique. Senbon Shuriken Sleeping gas bombs * Users: Tsunade, Sakura Haruno * Description: A sleeping gas is a chemical substance seemingly common among medical-nin that Tsunade presumably taught Sakura. It can be stored in a spherical object that, when detonated, releases the gas, inducing a powerful sleep if inhaled. Smoke bombs * Users: Several ninjas * Description: The simple smoke bombs puffs out smoke when detonated, serving as a distraction to disrupt enemies. Some smokebombs may contain poison or tranquilizer gas, making it deadlier than regular bombs. Tantō Triple-Bladed Scythe Umbrella References Also See * List of Ninja Clothing Category:Tools